A Relaxing Bath
by Vixenfur
Summary: Shizuo was having a relaxing bubble bath until a certain flea invaded his bathroom.


For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed.  
Bubbles enveloped my body as I sunk into the hot tub, a content sigh leaving my lips as my body filled with warmth. Nothing to bother me at all. Just me and the steam in the bathroom, surrounding my body. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths and calming myself down. Nobody at all, nothing at all to make me angry... for once, I'm at peace. For once, I'm relaxing, all alone...  
"Aww, Shizu-chan, you look so... happy!"  
_"What the hell!?"_  
I flailed in the tub and sunk underwater, soapy bubbles getting in my mouth as I spasmed. As I came back up, I saw that stupid flea smirking down at me, hands in the pockets of his furry coat and red eyes gazing into mine. My face flushed red and I shuffled the masses of bubbles around to cover anything that may be seen. "How the hell did you get in here? Why are you even in my bathroom!?"  
"Cause," he grinned, and my heart thumped. What the hell...? Why am I acting like this? I twitched and continued glaring at him, feeling my face warm up in a blush. Izaya chuckled.  
"My, my, Shizu-chan," he cooed, leaning on the side of the tub. "You look embarrassed, like a girl is standing right here...  
_"Get out!"_ I howled, going to push him away, but the slippery floor of the tub caught my feet and caused me to fall halfway out of the tub, soaking Izaya in soapy water. I slid back in as soon as I could, and he gasped a little as the wet tiled floor sent him flying into the tub as well. My eyes widened and I backed away, not seeing where he was due to the water sloshing around the tub, pouring out and all around. I stammered a few incoherent words as the water slowed, and he emerged from the tub, our noses barely an inch apart, his entire body on top of my naked one. I blushed even more, gripping the sides of the tub and squeezing, giving the porcelain tub a few cracks near my hands.  
Izaya, to my dismay, was blushing as much as I was, and he was frozen for a moment, his red eyes searching mine for any show of emotion.  
"Tsk," I spat, "Get off of me..." But before I could move and push him away, he leaned up, pressing our lips together. My eyes widened, and my heart started to race as his small, sweet tongue slid between my lips, and a gentle moan erupted from my throat. His wet arms wrapped around my neck as he positioned himself more correctly above me, kissing me softly at first before getting hotter with it. He pulled away briefly, and I panted against his lips.  
"Good god, Izaya..." I murmured without thinking. The throbbing, hot problem between my legs was taking over my actions, and I flipped us over, causing some of the hot water to pool over the edge of the tub. As soon as it was settling I was kissing Izaya roughly, my hands roaming his body. I slid his jacket off, and he shifted, glancing at the beloved jacket soaked in water and soap.  
"It needed a wash..." He sighed, pushing it out of the tub. I leaned down, kissing his neck and biting down as I slid my hands up his shirt, earning a small gasp and a moan from the smaller man. He shuddered as I pulled away and pulled his soaked shirt over his head, tossing it onto the tiled floor around us. Izaya blushed quite a bit as I undid his belt and removed his pants, tossing them to the side as well and finally removing the boxers. Once we were both clothe-less in the tub, I gazed into his eyes hungrily. He looked desperate, and I felt his hard erection against my thigh, and I smirked a bit.  
"Eager for attention?" I whispered against his ear, and he exhaled sharply, nodding and gripping my shoulders as I slid my hand down to his entrance.  
"Sh-Shizu-chan..." Izaya whimpered softly, his legs wrapping around my hips as I pushed a finger in slowly while licking his chest and tugging at a nipple. He panted and I felt his erection grow against my leg, which in turn, made me even harder. I groaned roughly and shoved my tongue in his mouth, kissing him harshly as I fingered him. He let out surprised yelps into my mouth as I pushed against sensitive areas, and then he gazed into my eyes.  
"Fuck me, Shizu-chan... use your strength and go hard..." he panted against my ear, which was enough by itself to make me come, but I held back and slid myself inside of the smaller one. God, did I hate him... I hate him so much for making me feel like this since the moment we met...  
As my thrusts sped, the water moved with us, spilling out from the edges of the tubs and splashing onto the tile floors. Izaya's moans and begging for more was driving me over the edge of sane thoughts... I kissed him deeply as I came within him, and he let out a muffled groan as he came with me, his arms shaking as they gripped my shoulders, and loosening as he came. I pulled away, panting hard and leaning against him before pulling out and sitting in front of him. He let out a long sigh before sitting up and smirking deviously. My heart thumped and he blinked seductively as he got out of the tub, wrapping himself in a towel. I did the same, and he leaned over, kissing my cheek softly.  
"Mm, Shizu-chan, you give the best fuck... _Just as I thought_," He whispered against my neck, then trotted away to go dry off his clothes. I felt my heart racing, and this enraged me. I glared at him as he took his clothes to the laundry room.  
**"IZAYA!"**


End file.
